


A Familiar Pulse

by thisworthierking



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisworthierking/pseuds/thisworthierking
Summary: She had no idea where everything had gone so terribly wrong. She was careful, always triple checking her surroundings, making sure that no one would be entering the area for at least a day, and only then would she carefully hide it. So how on earth had this happened? How was Jacob Seed holding her necklace?Without the necklace she was useless as a spy, her use as a spy relied on her being able to shift between human and cat in order to sneak around the Veterans Center unnoticed. Without the necklace not only is she unable to report back her findings to the Whitetails, but she is also stuck as a cat and stuck with Jacob as being too far away from the necklace in her cat form becomes incredibly painful.She needed to get that necklace back, and she would, but for now she’d make the most of this situation and stick close to Jacob. She’d learn his routine, his quirks, his plans, and then? Then she’d take her necklace and get the hell out of here before she ends up in one of his chairs.





	A Familiar Pulse

She came to, head throbbing, vision blurred. Looking around she tried to get her bearings and figure out where she was, but any attempts to force her blurred vision to clear only resulted in her head pounding more. Sighing she flopped down, closing her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain and try to figure out what had happened.

She had been driving home after a late shift at the F.A.N.G. Center and her radio had cut out. Then suddenly lights had appeared in her rear view mirror, and then, she went off the road. She couldn’t remember anything past her truck leaving the road, she must’ve been in an accident, which would make this a hospital, right?

With a groan she opened her eyes again, taking her time to slowly take in her surroundings. She was in a strange room, it looked like a locker room of sorts, she was laying on an old couch. Slowly she began to shift, lifting herself up to where she could make out more of the room. She was on a couch, surrounding her was lockers and on a wall there was a Whitetail Militia flag hanging.

Well, that means she wasn’t in a hospital, she was likely in a bunker somewhere in the mountains, but where? She got her answer when a figure rounded the corner and upon seeing her sitting up, stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh shit! You’re up, oh man, I was really worried for a while there, thought our guys hadn’t gotten to you quick enough.” The relieved smile on Wheaty’s face was mirrored on her own, she was with the Whitetails, she was safe. Though the more she looked around the more she noticed the dark looks on many people’s faces around the den.

“Wheaty,” He looked up at her, meeting her gaze with his own. “What happened? Why am I here, why does everyone look so upset?”

Wheaty’s face fell, breaking off eye contact and looking around the Wolf’s Den, seeming to weigh his options in his mind before heaving a sigh and turning back to her.

“The cult man,” He paused, shaking his head in disbelief before continuing on. “Some cops went down, they were gonna arrest Joseph, but- damn man, nothing goes our way does it?” He gave her a soft smile, looking for reassurance before getting up and starting to pace around. “Look, the cops, they tried, but the cult like, shot down their helicopter and then hunted them down, one of them got away. But… but all the radios have been shut down, we’re working on getting our frequencies working again, but contact with people is hard to come by right now, the cult’s taking over and no one's coming for us, they even blocked in the damn tunnels and they’re shooting down any plane that tries to get out of the county.”

It took a few minutes for Ariel to process what she had just been told, the cult had gone nuts and who knew what was going on out there. And, she hadn’t seen or heard either of her uncles, and there’s no way they wouldn’t have been hovering over her, making sure she was okay if they were here, which meant… they weren’t. She looked down, assessing her state, seeing bandages covering her hands, a splint on her leg, if she was like this, then how was everyone else?

“Wheaty,” She slowly looked up and saw him looking down at her, concern etched on his face. “Wheaty, what about everyone else? I was heading to the F.A.N.G. Center, to see my uncles, are-” She paused, unsure if she wanted to go on, did she really want to know the answer to that question? What if they hadn’t made it out? But she wanted, no, needed to know, so, taking a deep breath she continued. “Are they okay? Are my uncles okay?”

Wheaty’s sharp intake of breath and refusal to meet her eyes after her asking was all the answer that she needed. She started shaking, a sob eventually wrenching its way out of her throat followed quickly by the rushing torrent of tears. Wheaty knelt down in front of her, carefully holding onto her, careful not to jostle her too much, lest he aggravate her wounds and cause her anymore pain.

“Ariel, I’m-” He held her tighter, tucking her head under his chin. “Fuck, I’m- I’m so sorry, we didn’t get there fast enough, the peggies- Fuck man they were dragging you out of your jeep when we got there, they almost got you. We got you back from them, but they’d already taken the center, I- we haven’t heard anything about where they’re taking people yet, but we’re looking for everyone, I promise.”

“I- Wheaty, I can’t stay here,I need to find them-”

“Absolutely not.” A new voice joined the conversation, startling both Ariel and Wheaty, Ariel knocking the top of her head into Wheaty’s chin, causing them both to wince in pain before turning their attention to the new voice.

Looking over to the doorway Ariel immediately recognised the man, Eli, leader of the Whitetails, he looked tired, as though he hadn’t slept in quite some time, though if what Wheaty had said was true then that probably was the case.

“I cannot in good conscience let you go out there Ariel, it’s too dangerous, plus, you’re injured, you need to stay here, let us figure out a plan.” Eli walked across the room to where her and Wheaty were waiting, Wheaty stood to meet him, quickly whispering something to him before moving to the side.

“I’m sorry Eli, really, but I need to go find them, they’re my family.”

Eli let out a soft sigh, bringing a hand out to rest on her head, it was calming to Ariel, grounding her, but not enough to quell the desire to rescue her uncles.

“Ariel, what can you do? You are one person, your leg is fractured, you won’t be able to walk, let alone run.” She opened her mouth, ready to argue with him, but was quickly silenced by the look he shot her. When he spoke again his tone was harsher, a steel edge hiding behind his words.

“Ariel, everyone here has lost someone, there are plenty of others with missing friends and family, but we can’t do anything right now, we weren’t prepared for it to happen in the middle of the night. We have people out there, gathering new intel, trying to find everyone, but its difficult. Jacob was well prepared, within hours of the helicopter crash he had barricades up and armored patrols on the move, his wolves and hunters are everywhere, there's planes and helicopters in the air, boats in the rivers convoys on the roads. There is nothing we can do until we get more information about what’s going on, and I won’t risk the safety of everyone here by letting people go off half cocked on insane rescue missions.” He took a deep breath before kneeling down, moving the hand that was resting on top of her head to her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Ariel, but you need to stay here, it isn’t safe out there and you don’t realise what Jacob is capable of.”

With his piece said Eli stood up and walked over to Wheaty. He said something to him, something about her if the way Wheaty’s eyes went to her were any indication. He looked back at her muttering a brief ‘stay safe’ before walking deeper into the den, leaving her with Wheaty once again.

It was a tense few moments where neither of them knew what to say before Wheaty eventually broke the silence.

“I understand that you’re upset, but you need to calm down and think things through, let yourself heal and we’ll find a way to save everyone.” He pulled her in for another hug. “We’re going to stop them, I promise you, the cult is going down.”


End file.
